Yours and Mine
by reneezakuro
Summary: For Renee, it was always easier to make friends than to keep them. But she will do anything to try to keep the ones she has, even if she has to go into darkness herself. WARNING: VAMPIRES/WEREWOLVES and LOTS of OC-ness KHXNARUTO
1. First Day

**LoL**** well I deleted my original first chapter and wrote it again Bcus**** it had WAY too many mistakes..ENJOY!**  
**oh yeah..I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!! **

"Venom, stop staring at yourself in the mirror!!!" Emi yelled at the bathroom door.

"Shut up, I'm brushing my teeth!" Venom answered. "Well hurry up, I wanna take a shower!" she screamed.

I groaned as I got out of bed. It was only 6:00 AM and they were yelling. My new Sensei told me that I had to meet early to train. I walked over to my bathroom and I looked at myself. Some of my straight purple hair was sticking up and my blue eyes looked sleepy. I quickly brushed my teeth and showered. I put on a black tank top with a purple flower design on the front and plain black pants and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Ren, aren't you gonna eat something?" Kaori asked. "No, I'm fine" I answered.

I ran out the door and breathed in the fresh air. Konoha was beautiful but I missed Destiny Islands dearly. Sensei told me that I was joining Team 7 and I was pretty excited. What was my team gonna be like? Strong? Weak? Nice? Mean? I obviously didn't see the tree root that was on the ground because I tripped on it. "Ow!" I yelped as I hit the floor. I could hear snickering in front of me.

'Great now kids are laughing at me' I thought before I looked up. There was 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl had long creamy pink hair and green eyes and she stared at me snobbishly.

The boy had blond hair and he was wearing an orange jacket with matching sweatpants.

The last boy had raven black hair and he wasn't laughing at all. He just glared at me with his onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a collar that covered his neck.

"Hi" I said politely. The boy in orange suddenly got way too excited and yelled right in my ear, "HI, MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!!"

Ow that hurt.

" My name is Renee Zakuro and because of you I'm deaf!" Naruto and I laughed. "Are you new?" The pink haired girl asked. "Yeah I'm gonna join this team" I answered. I got introduced to Sasuke and Sakura. It turned out that Sasuke was an Uchiha. I've heard about what happened to their clan. It got massacred single handedly by the famous Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother.

We waited a couple of hours before Kakashi Sensei arrived. "Hello everyone!" He said. " YOU CAME 2 HOURS LATE!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed at him.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the scenic route" he answered.

Was he serious? I thought that was really funny so I laughed. "Oh hello Renee, I hope you've been introduced!" He said when he saw me. "Yeah I have" I said. "What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked impatiently. "I'm gonna test you" he answered as he took out a orange book. The book was called "Icha Icha Paradise." I blushed when I recognized the book, It was supposed to be really perverted.

"What are we gonna be tested on?" Sakura asked him. "I want you to get these bells out of my hand." He answered as he took 2 bells from his pocket. That's it? There must be a catch to this.

"That's EASY!" Naruto yelled as he charged at him.

"Wait Naru-" I yelled but I was interrupted when Kakashi quickly got Naruto into a headlock.

He was fast! I turned around but Sasuke and Sakura disappeared. I left too and Naruto got out of the headlock and also disappeared. I hid in a bush and thought of a plan. I got out of my hiding place and left to find Sakura and Sasuke. I found another open field and in the middle of it was Sasuke deep in the ground with only his head showing and Sakura on her knees with her hands in her hair freaking out. "What are you two doing?" I laughed. "Help me!" Sasuke demanded. "Oh, I'll help you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as she pushed me to the side. The look on Sakura's face when she found out that she couldn't take Sasuke out of the ground with out pulling off his head was priceless.

"Let me try!" I asked.

"Fine, go ahead" she said as she backed away. He was just a few feet under the ground so this would be too easy. I put my finger tips on the grass and closed my eyes. I slowly raised my hand up and the ground started moving with my hands. By the time I was done Sakura had her jaw dropped down to the floor and Sasuke was just plain amazed with my skill. He brushed off the dirt on his clothes and was about to walk away when we heard Naruto scream.


	2. Pain, and Victory

Well this took me time to write...Enjoy!XD

Riku's POV

My new fangs kept hitting against my bottom row of teeth and it hurt my jaw.A lot. This desire for blood was too much. I could feel my eyes turn red. I couldn't stand this urge. What was I becoming? A monster? I could feel my body slowly starting to become numb. I screamed out in agony when my fangs cut my bottom gums. My mouth was bleeding. I could taste my blood mixed with the taste of the venom from my fangs. I couldn't stand the pain and I tugged hard on my bindings. I ignored the burning feeling in my throat as I tried as hard as I could to come out of the ropes on my arms. I bit them and they loosened around my hands. I stood up but I could barely keep my balance because the thirst was diluting my mind. My fist hit the wall and left a huge crater there. Trey walked in. He saw my treacherous red eyes stare up at him. He looked at me with pure horror. I could feel his accelerated heartbeat from a mile away. The fresh smell of blood rushing through his veins.I took a deep breath as I charged at him and he dodged it swiftly. I cried out in anger as I approached him again. He slammed me against a wall and everything went black.

Renee's POV

"What was that?" Sakura cried. "It sounded like Naruto" I answered.

We rushed where we heard the sound. Kakashi was in a sitting position reading his perverted book while Naruto was dangling from a rope tied to his legs. 'That idiot' I thought as we got down to where they were. "Hey guys! Help me!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke took a kunai out of his pocket and threw it which cut the rope. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" He cried. He recovered fast and said, "I'll get you for that!"

I stopped him right in time because I saw another trap right in front of Kakashi Sensei.

Sasuke gave me a stop-stalling-because-I-need-to-get-the-bells look and Sakura charged at Kakashi trying really hard not to set off any more traps. She took a couple of shurikens out of her weapon bag and threw them at him which he dodged.

While he was distracted Sasuke did some hand signs, took a deep breath, and said, " Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!(Fire release:Grand fireball technique)."

A huge fireball came out of his mouth and I moved the fire with my hands. Kakashi rushed back trying not to touch the flames but I kept making the fire closer to him. His back hit a tree and I threw the fireball at him. The second he closed his eyes was all I needed to get the bells. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and I both rushed at him and he had to dodge all of our attacks. I tried to hit him in the stomach hard but he held my foot. I quickly got out of his grasp and hit him in the back. Hard. He fell to the ground and I took the two bells.

'That was easy' I thought but he tripped me and the bells flew out my hand and landed near Sasuke's . Sasuke ran for the bells but Naruto pushed him down and got it first.

"Hey look! I got the bell!" He said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed the bell from him. "Hey that was mine!"

"Well..now it's mine!"

"Shut up you morons, Give me that!" Sasuke said after he got up.

There was still one more bell which I picked up easily as the three of them fought. Sasuke finally got the last bell. Kakashi appeared in front of us reading his book and said "So Renee and Sasuke you pass the test."

"What's gonna happen to Sakura and Naruto?" I asked.

"They'll have to face punishment" Kakashi answered.

Naruto and Sakura gulped at his words. "P-punishment?" Sakura asked. Kakashi's eyes darted toward three logs.

"I'm gonna tie you up" He answered. We walked towards the logs and we sat down. Sakura and Naruto were tied up.

He handed Sasuke and I two boxes filled with food. It smelled delicious but I just couldn't eat any of it. Was this guilt?

"Now, If I see you guys share with Sakura and Naruto you don't pass the test and you have to go back to the Academy." He yelled at us like we were puppies who just trashed his apartment.


	3. Crimson Tears

Riku POV

I stared at the ceiling. I could not move. I felt as if the black paint was seeping inside of me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. It took me all of my strength to stand up and walk. I dragged my self to the door. I opened it up and a girl jumped me.

"Riku-kun, you're okay!" She squealed as she hugged me.

"Get off of me, Momoka." I tried to yell at her but I used all my energy. She gasped when she saw me and just had this completely horrified expression on her face.

"What?" I asked. She hesitated and stepped forward. She touched my jaw. I noticed there was a cut there and flinched. Her hand was warm.

"What happened to you?" She asked. What is wrong with me? Where did I get that cut? She was still staring at my jaw. She took my hand and led me down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I asked her but she did not answer. My eyes were stinging like crazy. Why was there a burning feeling in my throat? We passed rows of doors. I saw Remus and Haven at the end of the hall. Both of them had annoyed expressions on their faces. Remus' green eyes looked like they might have changed a shade darker when he saw me. Haven did not notice me.

"Hey guys!" Momoka shouted at both Remus and Haven. Remus stopped caring about me and blushed when he saw Momoka. Haven nodded and signaled me to come next to him. I walked over, he patted a seat next to him, and I sat in it.

"I heard about what happened to you," Haven whispered as he pushed back his shiny black hair out of his sapphire eyes. I was confused.

"You don't know?" he smirked, as if reading my mind.

"Riku...you do not have much ti-," He was interrupted when a something exploded and the wall fell apart. Roxas was on the floor being beat up by Dhalia.

"Roxas, you pervert!" She screamed as she continually punched him. I would have laughed but again I was too tired. Dhalia sighed, let go of Roxas, and waved to us.

"Hey Riku, are you feeling alright?" She asked me. Everyone stared at me waiting for the answer.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine" I answered. Roxas got up completely in pain.

I felt something cold running down my face and I touched it. It was a wet crimson substance. I was crying blood. Momoka gasped and ran over to me. Remus looked at me enviously.

"Oh Riku, does it hurt?" She asked me. She took a clean handkerchief and dabbed my eyes with it. The once white cloth was now soaked in venetian red. Haven was now studying me closely. Momoka was so close I could hear her heartbeat. I could smell her veins pumping with her sweet blood. I could taste a foreign substance in my mouth and instantly felt sick.

"Well does it?" Momoka asked me again, interrupting my thoughts.

"No... It doesn't," I answered immediately as I took a deep breath to steady myself. What is going on? Why can I not remember anything? I looked at Haven and he gave me an understanding look. I got up, which took Momoka and everyone else by surprise. I walked to my room without looking back. I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed. I almost gasped as I noticed the marking on my walls. Slash marks and blood painted the walls. I walked over to one of the walls where it looked like I punched it. I touched the dent and felt a painful thump in my ribs. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up right there. I managed to pick myself up and stumble into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time that day. No wonder Momoka looked horrified when she saw me.

My silver hair was a mess and my body looked like I lost 20 pounds I could not afford to lose. My once turquoise irises were now a deep cardinal red. There were red streaks connecting my eyes to my chin where I was bleeding. I felt a deep pain in my shoulder so I took off my shirt. On my right shoulder was a tattoo about the size of a quarter and it had two Latin words written on it: Amicitia and Fiducia.

What does it mean? I put my shirt back on and rinsed my face. That is when it hit me. There was something missing, it was Trey.

He would have never gone somewhere without me. I wanted to ask Haven but I just could not go out there again. I walked out of my room cautiously and knocked on the door next to my room.

"Come in." said a raspy voice and I almost rolled my eyes. I opened the door and found the room lit with hundreds of candles. Blue, red, purple, green, yellow, and orange flames lit up every corner. Even though there were many candles, I still strained to see.

"Hello?" I asked. I walked in and the door shut behind me. All the candles went out but I was not scared. I tripped over something but caught myself impossibly. I turned on the light and there she was, sprawled out across the bed lazily.

"Oh, hello Riku why are you here?" Jade asked innocently. I looked over at her and noticed she was not wearing her usual fighting clothes. She wore a simple leather jacket over a green T-shirt that I could not make out because my eyesight was suddenly blurry. She was also wearing faded blue jeans and she tied her usually loose green hair in a high ponytail. Her bangs hid her grey eyes as she stared at me.

"Are you like checking me out?" She laughed as she sat up. I rolled my eyes at the thought and sat myself down in a chair.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She asked rudely.

"I need you to tell me something," I said and ignored her question.

"What do you need to know?"

"What happened yesterday?" She hesitated at my question and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't really know"

"Was Trey there?"

"Yeah,"

"Keep going!"

"Well, you were screaming and thrashing around and Trey tried to hold you down…did not work"

"What happened to Trey?"

"Well...he left to some town...some Konoka?"

"Konoha?"

"Yeah, something like that!"

"Thanks..." I said as I left her room.

I went into my room and started packing. Roxas barged into my room and I could not help but roll my eyes.

"Dude, can I come?" He asked standing by the doorway. I looked at him and said no firmly.

"Aww man, come on!" He whined. I said no again as I walked out of my room with him following behind.

"But...I promise I won't bother you…too much!" He begged and I rejected him once again.

"Hey Riku, where are you going?" I turned around and Jade smiled.

"Damn, you're not letting IT come are you?" Roxas sneered but was in a headlock instantly.

"What did you say, you little son of a-" She was interrupted when Haven came down the hall. Jade blushed and tried to explain why she had Roxas in a headlock but Haven just gave her an I-really-don't-care look.

"Riku...are you leaving?" Haven asked me when he saw my backpack.

"Yes"

"Bring these two with you" he replied. Every cell in my body regretted answering Haven.

"YES!" Roxas and Jade screamed as they high-fived.

"May I ask where you're going?" Haven asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village," I stated turning to them, "Konoha."


	4. Great Friend

Disclaimer: Nothing in this FF belongs to me!!

I hope you like it!!

I need more ►reviews◄

"I'm tired, let's go back!" Roxas whined. We've only traveled for about 2 days and he's already complaining. Jade was listening to her ipod and wasn't paying attention. I sighed quietly.

"We'll take a break." I said and Jade turned off her ipod. "Yes!" Roxas screamed as he jumped off into the woods. I left also to look around. I found a huge cave and walked in. It was cold and dark but I could see really clear. I heard a dark laugh and my heart totally stopped. "Riku" it hissed as it slithered toward me. Over and over again it called out; I backed up against the wall of the cave. I tried to run but I was frozen still. "What's wrong?" It asked getting closer, "No brother to help you?" At those words my body went cold.

"Riku, are you in there?" a female voice called out from outside the cave. Suddenly I let go of my frozen composure and ran out of the cave. Jade must have read the terror on my face because she started panicking. "What? Are you ok? What did you see?" She asked, throwing questions at me. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I answered, still hearing the nasty chuckle in the back of my mind. I walked away coolly and Jade looked offended.

"Hello? You didn't answer me! What did you see?"

"Nothing…"

"You looked so scared" She laughed.

"Scared? Yeah right!"

"Oh, really?" She smiled evilly.

"What?"

"I know what you're scared of"

"Really" I said amusingly.

"Yup!" She took a knife and cut her finger.

I gulped. My heart was beating faster than anytime before. I couldn't even turn to stop myself. She quickly covered it and started laughing.

"Hah, you should've seen your face!" She snickered and I got really angry.

"If you do that again I will kill you without regrets." I said calmly as I tossed her some healing cream.

"Ok, ok, calm down!" she answered as Roxas ran towards us. He was out of breath and looked really excited. "We're really close to Konoha!" He said. I looked ahead and saw a big town.

We ran towards the town and hid behind a tree when we spotted two guards at the entrance. Each was wearing a headband with a spiral on it and a green vest.

"How are we gonna get in?" Jade asked, turning towards me. "Just disguise ourselves." I answered. I quickly changed into a grown man about 30 with the same clothes the guards were wearing. I changed my hair short and black. "Nice" Roxas said as he also changed himself to look older. Jade did the same and we confronted the guards.

As soon as we got a foot to the door they let it open and we slipped in. _That was easier then I thought it would be._ "Suckers" Roxas mumbled under his breath. I looked around and saw that there were shops and people everywhere. It would be hard to find Trey here.

Renee's POV

Go back to the academy? I never went to the academy because they already tested my skill. Kakashi looked at us one more time before walking away. I heard Naruto's stomach growl and he tried to come out of the ropes. "I'm so hungry!" Sakura whined. I looked down at my foot and wondered how bad the academy would be. As I reached for my fork to feed Naruto and Sakura I saw Sasuke already shoving his box towards Naruto. Sakura and Naruto sat there in disbelief.

I also donated my box to them and they started eating greedily. After about eating half the box, Sakura said, "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" and she looked at me coldly and mumbled small thanks. I smiled and looked to see if sensei was watching. All of a sudden he pops right behind Sasuke and I and takes us by the collar and glares at us. I gulped and tried to think that the academy wasn't so bad after all.

"Congratulations Sasuke, Sakura, Renee, Naruto, YOU PASS!"

"WHAT?!?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Then I finally understood. Teamwork was all it took. This showed that we could help each other even if we were risking our lives. "Now that we are a team, how about we talk about ourselves?" Kakashi asked as he sat down comfortably on a log. "Just say your full name, your hobbies, your dislikes, ect."

"ME FIRST!!!" Naruto screamed in delight. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you better not forget because I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

"Your hobbies?" Kakashi asked boringly.

"I love eating ramen and training and my dislikes are SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke. "Renee?" Kakashi asked trying to say that I should go next.

"Um…my name is Zakuro Renee and my hobbies are practicing on my keyblade…"

I said. At that last comment everyone's jaw dropped.

"K-k-keyblade?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Like a keyblade warrior?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, one of the ten" I said as I smiled. "Can you show us?" Naruto asked. I stood up and held out my arm. Suddenly a long key like sword formed into my hand. They all gawked at it for a while and it disappeared. "So you can pull it out and put it back whenever you want?" asked Naruto. "Pretty much" I shrugged.

"What about when I did my fireball? You somehow moved it, what was that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "It sounds pretty weird but I can control the elements water, fire, earth, and air." I said.

"Interesting" Kakashi added. "Now how about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked "Do you want to say anything about yourself?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my hobbies are…" She blushed as she looked at Sasuke. _**stalker**__._ "My dream for the future is…" She blushed a harder red as she smiled dreamily at Sasuke. "And my dislikes are…" She stopped blushing and smiling almost automatically and faced Naruto who was now grinning. "Naruto!!" He stopped grinning and started to sob silently.

"Last, Sasuke, what do you want to say?" Kakashi asked, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I don't have any hobbies" Sasuke said coldly "also, I don't have a dream, it's more like an ambition but I want to kill a certain someone." Naruto gulped. _**sweat drop.**_

"Well that as very cheerful!" Kakashi said as he got up and walked way. What are we supposed to do now? I got up also and decided that I should eat somewhere. "Hey Renee, I never thanked you!" Naruto said as he smiled at me. "It's no big deal." I answered.

"Hey how 'bout I show you to the best ramen shop in the world?" he said as he nudged me. "That would be nice." I said as I accepted his offer.

We walked into the ramen shop and found three people already sat down. There was 2 boys and 1 girl. Each looked about 25 or 30. "Over here, Renee!" Naruto yelled as he shoved me into a seat. One of the guys with black hair looked at me surprisingly. His eyes…they reminded me of someone. As soon as we looked at each other, he walked out. I forgot about it just thinking of it as a coincidence and Naruto ordered for me. I was too hungry to even care and ate it quickly. When the bill came, I was surprised to find out that Naruto had no money on him. I also didn't bring my wallet so we begged the manager to let us off the hook this time. As we walked home we laughed about our mistake and I knew that we were gonna be great friends. __


	5. Hamtoro!

I'm so sorry to all my reviewers and subscribers :'(…I've been so lazy and haven't updated for A LONG time haha I'm gonna try to update more often! ^_^" I tried to do it in third person this time and more Riku, for my best friend Aisha!

* * *

Roxas' constant complaining was more of a background noise to Dhalia and Riku as they made their way through the thick forest. The forest was big but there was a path, that led to a clearing.

"My legs hurt! I'm thirsty!" Roxas whined, following behind Jade who was following Riku. A couple minutes later, Riku could not take it anymore. He appeared before Roxas and summoned his keyblade at the brunette's neck.

"Shut up," Riku commanded which produced an I-told-you-so expression on Jade's face. Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat and moved the blade out of his face. The keyblade disappeared and they trudged on silently.

A hawk circled above the forest, slowly circled down, and landed in front them. The hawk was about a foot tall with white, beautiful feathers, and red, beady eyes. Riku stopped suddenly and the eagle let out its beautiful wings and transformed into a small girl with white hair and red eyes.

"Riku!" she squealed, running and embracing him tightly. Riku tried to slip out of her grasp but was unsuccessful.

"Loki, get off…" Riku whispered uncomfortably. The girl let go of him as suddenly realizing what she did, and blushed furiously. She looked over Riku, to see Jade and Roxas. She pointed at Jade, confused.

"Who are they?" Loki asked. Roxas was blushing at how cute she was, while Jade was rolling her eyes at Roxas' stupidity.

"My name is Dhalia," she said as polite as she could. Roxas was still love struck and had his mouth wide open, drooling, "and this is Roxas."

Riku interrupted, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been looking for you everywhere, and while I was flying I saw you and-," She answered, blushing, not being able to finish her sentence. Roxas glared at Riku with jealousy but kept it to himself.

"We have to go," Riku finally said, walking away coolly. Loki looked at his back for a moment sadly and said a small goodbye to Roxas and Jade before turning into a hawk and flying away. Roxas and Jade ran to catch up with Riku and they noticed that they were at the end of the forest. While they were in Konoha, they asked everyone about where Trey would be and an old woman said that she saw him going through the forest and through the clearing. They saw an old cottage up ahead and walked up to it. The cottage looked very abandoned and fragile. Vines had made its way up the house and onto the chimney. Roxas squinted through the dirty window but it was no use.

"How do we get in?" Jade asked Riku who was already planning it out. They made their way to the front of the cottage where there was an old, brown door and a rusty doorknob. Riku knocked on the door cautiously at first, but after that was no use, he knocked more determinedly.

They waited patiently for a moment, tried the knob, which was unsuccessful. This irritated Riku greatly so he finally took a deep calming breath and broke down the door.

"Damn, Riku…" Roxas chuckled at his impatience. They then walked over the door and into the old cottage. The kitchen was next to the doorway and everything looked untouched.

"Hello?" Jade shouted, "Anybody home?" There was no answer or sign of any movement through the house. Riku went to walk up the hallway that led to the bedrooms. On each side of the hallway, there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Riku opened the first door to his left but it was empty. The second door he checked was empty also. He checked the door to the right and groaned out of annoyance.

There in bed with a teddy bear hugged tightly to his chest, was indeed Trey. His blue hair spread out on the pillow and on his face. His steady breathing was the only sound heard in the room. Riku grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it directly at the Sleeping Beauty. He awoke with a pissed expression and was about to bite back with a chain of curse words but stopped when he saw Riku. The white haired boy was leaning against a wall, with an even more pissed expression on his face.

Jade and Roxas came into the room, to see Riku glaring daggers. Trey was holding his pillow to his chest tightly for defense. Jade and Roxas broke into a fit of laughter, which produced a very confused expression on Trey's usually blank face.

Trey cautiously got up from the bed with Jade and Roxas on the floor laughing hysterically. They looked at him one more time and could not believe their eyes. Standing in front of them, was Trey, in Hamtoro boxers. Trey blushed with embarrassment and tried to cover it with his blanket but it only produced an even louder fit of laughter for the two. Riku smirked at the immaturity and straightened himself up. Roxas and Jade finally calmed down and wiped away their tears.

Riku broke the awkward moment by telling them to leave while Trey got dressed. All of them stepped out of the cottage, when suddenly Trey got uncomfortable close to Riku.

"Let me see them," Trey commanded, examining Riku's jaw. Riku was too uncomfortable to understand what he was saying, "Your fangs, I want to see them."

Riku opened his mouth while Trey took out a tongue depressor and tapped one of his canines. Almost instantly, a clear fluid leaked through his salivary glands, and filled his mouth.

"Whath aw thoo thoing?" Riku asked, unable to speak clearly. Trey took out the tongue depressor and Riku closed his mouth and swallowed. Roxas and Dhalia paid great attention to this and inwardly winced when he swallowed the deadly venom that could tear their tissues into nothingness.

Trey looked at Riku for some time until he just burst out laughing. His laugh was so rich that all the stress and worry that Riku had, disappeared and he almost smiled himself. Past years with Sora, Kairi, and Renee flashed before his eyes as he remembered all the times he raced Sora, laughing the whole way. He felt a wave a guilt wash over him but shook it off as they made their way through the forest, not knowing that their was someone watching them the whole time.


	6. Enemies

**CHAPTER 6!! **** im so happy! Please R&R and sorry no Riku/Renee/Naruto/etc**

**Chap 6: Enemies**

"Master, I have brought valuable information." said a small, brown haired girl, as she knelt before her Queen. The white haired vampire tapped on her throne impatiently.

"Well…what is it, Selene?" The Queen snapped as she waited for a reply.

"Trey and Tomozaki's son have started moving," replied Selene, standing up ", and it seems the boy has finally started to evolve."

The vampire queen's white eyes widened in shock, but were soon replaced with a deep red. The woman tightened her grip on her wine glass and closed her eyes. She took some deep breaths and finally calmed down.

"Keep watching them Selene, you have done well."

Selene bowed slightly and vanished. The Queen's eyes turned their normal, creamy color as she got up from her throne and walked toward a painting positioned across the room. She ran her hands across the painting of a male vampire, dressed in battle attire. She let out a loud growl as her long nails tore the face of the man.

"Curse you, Tomozaki!" The woman hissed as she downed the rest of her wine and threw the glass on the floor, shattering it.

"Calm you, Evangeline." commanded a deep, velvety voice.

The woman immediately froze with surprise as she looked up at the voice. Recognition hit her as she stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry Lord, it won't happen again." Replied the woman, apologetically.

The vampire had long, black hair, which framed his pale face well. He also had dark gold eyes, meaning that he had just fed. His full, slightly red lips, concluded that he had been feeding and had just got back from his rendezvous with the Devil himself. The muscular, battle scarred body, was concealed with a white coat.

"I saw Selene," The King said as he stared at the woman, emotionlessly "what are you planning without my consent?"

Evangeline looked up and her eyes displayed a flash of nostalgia but were soon overcome with a hint of amusement. The corners of her mouth tugged upward as she smirked. The King's eyes widened slightly at her display but were soon replaced with a hard glare.

"I'm going to kill Tomozaki's son, once and for all." Evangeline said finally, her voice revealing the hatred she had for the boy.

In an instant, the male vampire shoved the woman into a wall. He grasped her neck painfully as he gritted his teeth. His once gold eyes turned a deadly crimson as he glared at her. The woman made a painful gasp and struggled in his grip.

"You will do no such thing," He commanded as his jaw tightened ", we need the boy. He will be of great assistance during the war."

"Demetri," The woman gasped his name as the man interrupted her once again.

"Understood?"

The woman nodded and he let go, causing her to land on the floor painfully, gasping for air. For support, she held onto the wall and rose. Her back ached from the sudden contact and she knew there was a dent in the wall. She looked at her husband with fear and decided not to say anything.

"Order Selene to retreat," The King said. "And make sure she brings the boy with her."


End file.
